Un instante, un latido
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Pasado, presente y futuro, y un montón de historias que aún no se han escrito. Retazos, instantes de la vida de todos los personajes de ese enorme mundo mágico. II: Porque la mente de Draco es misteriosa y compleja, pero ella siempre está para calmarle (Dramione).
1. I Encaje negro (Theodore & Daphne)

_Hay instantes perdidos en el ayer, en el hoy, y en el mañana. Momentos que no han sido contados y que buscan su propia voz, un latido en la vida de cada uno de los personajes que conforman el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y que hoy les presento. _

_Espero que le guste está colección de viñetas sin sentido ni conexión, retazos de ese mundo que siempre nos hará soñar. _

_Mi regalo de Navidad :) ¡Felices fiestas!_

* * *

**I.**

**Encaje negro.**

**(Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott)**

* * *

_"El sexo alivia la tensión. El amor la aumenta."_

_**Woody Allen**_

* * *

Theodore no podía dejar de observar a Daphne fijamente.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Pregunto la rubia, acercándose a él con un rítmico y sensual movimiento de caderas.

- Me encanta.- Susurro, su voz ronca por el deseo. Ya sentía su sexo endurecido, completamente despierto.

La chica sonrío.

- Me lo imagine.- Afirmo, justo cuando Theodore posaba sus manos en la piel desnuda de la chica, acariciándola suavemente, queriendo tocar cada rincón de ese cuerpo deslumbrante.

- El encaje negro es mi favorito.- Sentenció el chico, al rozar los senos de Daphne y toparse con el encaje del brasier.

Ella volvió a sonreír, de medio lado, acentuando sus rasgos felinos.

- _Feliz Navidad, Nott_.- Murmuro en su oído antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- _Feliz Navidad, Greengrass.- _

Y ya no volvieron a mencionar palabra alguna. ¿Para qué? Sus cuerpos se encargaban de decir exactamente lo que querían que el otro supiera. No se amaban, pero el fuego que nacía de sus cuerpos unidos se le parecía mucho.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_:)_


	2. II Te amo (Draco & Hermione)

**Post-guerra. Dramione**

* * *

**Te amo.**

**(Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger)**

* * *

_"Hay siempre algo de locura en el amor; pero siempre hay algo de razón en la locura."_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Hay noches en las que Draco no entiende cómo pudieron llegar a donde están y se pregunta si realmente algún día terminarán de luchar. Porque a pesar de que la guerra había culminado hace 8 años, él sentía que aún seguía batallando, ya sea contra las pesadillas que a veces le nublaban su sueño o los prejuicios de ambos lados que seguían provocándole dolores de cabeza diariamente.

- ¿Draco, estás bien? –

Pero aquellas noches, en que se siente desfallecer y le provoca mandar todo a la mierda, es cuando posa sus ojos en ella, _su leona_. Y no puede evitar pensar en todas las batallas que ambos tuvieron que lidiar para estar juntos, en las discusiones, los insultos, el miedo a perderse mutuamente y las miradas reprobadoras de la mayoría de los que le rodeaban. Es en ese momento en que se da cuenta de que nada de eso importa mientras ella siga estando a su lado.

- Sí, todo está bien, Mione.- Dice, acercándose hasta ella y posando sus manos en sus hombros. Le besa la mejilla con delicadeza antes de dedicarle una efímera sonrisa.- Sigue tocando.-

Hermione le sonríe y comienza a tocar una melodía suave en el piano, pues sabe que la mente de Draco es compleja, peligrosa y misteriosa, y que a veces los pensamientos del rubio pueden opacar su mirada, pero ella ha aprendido a salvaguardar esa alma atormentada de la cual se ha enamorado sin lógica ni razón y es que la música a veces es capaz de acallar cualquier fantasma que atormenta al rubio.

Entonces ambos se dedican una mirada, _fuego y hielo_, y en ella se dicen todo eso que callan.

Ninguno de los dos sabe en qué momento se perdieron el uno en el otro, quizá fue en la guerra cuando Bellatriz tatuó _Sangre sucia_ en el antebrazo de la castaña y Draco (a escondida, siempre a escondida) curo la herida, antes de que el trio escapara. O cuando en Hogwarts, Hermione salvo la vida de Draco y él la de ella más de una vez en medio de la batalla. Fue Hermione la primera en darse cuenta que el rubio no le era tan indiferente, aunque fue Draco quién le robo un beso la primera vez. Sea como sea, fue _un te amo_ el que forjo su destino.

Ahora, después de tantas batallas, encuentros a escondidas, lágrimas y botellas de whisky de fuego están juntos, el uno para el otro.

- _Te amo_.- Le susurra Draco al oído.

- _Yo también te amo_.- Confiesa Hermione sin dejar de tocar el piano. _Esa es su melodía_.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_


End file.
